The objective of this program is to mount a multidisciplinary attack upon problems of instrumentation and technique improvement in neurosensory research, diagnosis, and therapy. Sepcific projects are: 1. Development of Recording and Test Apparatus for the measurement and testing of a particular type of behavior which is observed simultaneously with neurophysiological events in the waking, behaving monkey. 2. Development of Technological Aids for neuroendocrine research to fix specified physiological parameters at predetermined values to aid in studies of central neural integration of endocrine control reflexes in response to loss of blood volume. 3. Development of an Air Stimulator and Posture Platform to provide effective quantitative testing of vestibular function. 4. Exploratory Research projects are to examine the application of radiation microprobes for study, in vivo, of axonal flow in animals and to design recording and test apparatus for a new combined behavioral -neurophysiological experiment in the trained monkey.